1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ink cartridges and ink supply systems configured to be used in an image recording apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to ink cartridges comprising a cap having a groove formed therein, and ink supply systems comprising such an ink cartridge.
2. Description of Related Art
A known ink-jet image recording apparatus has a recording head and an ink supply device configured to supply ink to the recording head. A known ink cartridge is configured to be mounted to the ink supply device. The known ink cartridge has a case, and the case has an ink chamber formed therein. The known ink chamber is configured to store ink therein. A wall of the case has an opening formed therethrough, and ink is supplied from an interior of the ink chamber to an exterior of the ink chamber via the opening. When the ink cartridge is mounted to the ink supply device, ink stored in the ink chamber is supplied to the recording head via the opening. The recording head is configured to selectively eject ink toward a sheet of paper, such that an image is recorded on the sheet.
When the known ink cartridge is mounted to and removed from the ink supply device, ink may leak from the opening. Another known ink cartridge, such as the ink cartridge described in JP-A-9-29993, has means for holding ink, which has leaked from the opening, adjacent to the opening. More specifically, the another known ink cartridge has a plurality of depressions and protrusions around the opening. Capillary force holds the ink, which has leaked from the opening, in the gaps formed between the plurality of depressions and protrusions.
Nevertheless, when the another known ink cartridge is repeatedly mounted to and removed from the ink supply device, the ink held in the gaps formed between the plurality of depressions and protrusions may turn into a relatively large ink droplet, and such an ink droplet may drip from the ink cartridge.